


The Kukui Family

by ThePoeticPiplup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lusamine plays matchmaker, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Kukui, mama burnet, tumblr prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticPiplup/pseuds/ThePoeticPiplup
Summary: A collection of somewhat-related oneshots and drabbles of varying lengths focusing on Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet and their growing family, with some appearances from Ash and the rest of the Alolan cast. Most take place in the As a Father universe.Originally Posted on Tumblr for a biweekly prompt challenge
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Long Flight Home

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off short and sweet! I have this headcanon where Burnet travels around Kalos giving lectures for a few weeks after Ash leaves Alola. Kukui isn't totally thrilled about her leaving, so they compromise and he eventually joins her for a little vacation. 
> 
> This particular piece was inspired by this: https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/189200149303/kukui-burnet

Burnet sighed as she leaned against her husband’s shoulder, extremely thankful that the whole plane was quiet, as most of the passengers were asleep. One of the few advantages of red-eye flights, she supposed. She and her husband were on their way back from Kalos, where she’d spent the last six weeks lecturing at multiple universities throughout the region. Her husband had joined her for the last week of her trip.

“You okay?” Kukui asked, gently resting his face into her soft hair and wrapping an arm around her.

“Just tired. Six weeks of traveling and lecturing takes a lot out of you. I’m sorry we didn’t get to do more together.”

“Just being with you this past week was enough for me. I missed you so much.” Kukui kissed the top of her head.

“I bet you appreciated the peace and quiet after living with Ash for so long.” Kukui sighed.

“It was nice for a couple of days, but I got so used to the constant chaos that I started to miss it.” Burnet took his hands and placed them over her swollen stomach.

“Well, the chaos will return in a few months when this baby arrives. Might as well enjoy the peace while we can.”

“I know, but I will always miss being with you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, honey,” Burnet whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the airport scene in the Sun and Moon anime finale. After dropping Ash off at the airport, Kukui and Burnet go for a drive.
> 
> Inspired by: https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/189482187698/bassiter-passenger-seat-by-death-cab-for-cutie

* * *

The beauty of Alolan sunsets had captivated Burnet from the beginning of her time in the island region. As a child she’d always been fascinated by sunsets, but growing up in a bustling city in Unova had made them difficult to view in peace. In Unova, sunsets were the background of everyday life, but here in Alola, they were part of what made the region special. Tonight’s sunset over the airport was one of the most beautiful ones Burnet had ever seen; the sky was mostly clear, a few wispy little clouds here and there, that the setting sun delicately painted in varying shades of pink, purple, and orange. And yet, despite its overwhelming beauty, it couldn’t bring peace to Burnet’s heart. 

She sat in the passenger seat of Kukui’s jeep, allowing her tears to freely flow down her cheeks, as she and her husband gazed longingly at the sky as Ash’s plane disappeared from sight. Burnet glanced at her husband; the sun reflected off of the lenses of his glasses, so she couldn’t see his face, but his slouching shoulders told her that he wasn’t taking Ash’s departure much better than she was. He’d had more success in holding back his emotions while they said goodbye, but had been quiet since they left the gate. Burnet reached across the center console and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Kukui raised his head to look at her, removing his glasses and quickly wiping his eyes in the process. He met Burnet’s teary eyes with his own and attempted a feeble smile.

“I thought I was ready to see him off,” Kukui said, clearing his throat. “But I was wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being sad,” Burnet whispered. “There’s also nothing wrong with showing emotion. Neither of us were ready for this. I miss him so much already.”

“I knew he wouldn’t be around forever; I knew that when I took him in. But right after the league… This was all so sudden,” Kukui mumbled.

“I know, Honey.” Burnet pulled him into an embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. “Why don’t we just head home, hmm?” Kukui sighed and reluctantly let go of her.

“I guess so. Hanging around here isn’t going to make us feel much better.” He started the car and put it into gear as he backed out of the parking space.

Kukui hesitated at the stop sign at the exit to the parking lot. “Turn right here, Honey,” Burnet prompted gently.

“It’s not that,” he whispered as he took a left turn, leaving Burnet confused.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“I want to show you something,” he answered. Kukui followed the narrow, winding road into the forest for a few minutes before coming to a stop at the bottom of a hill. “Come with me,” he said opening his door and stepping out of the car. He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a folded picnic blanket, tucked it under his arm, and took her hand, leading her up the hill. At the top, the terrain leveled out, and led the couple to a cliff overlooking the ocean surrounding the island on one side, and overlooking the lights of Hau’oli City on the other. Kukui spread the blanket out on the grass and sat down, motioning for Burnet to do the same. A sudden cool breeze caused Burnet to shiver, and Kukui instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As comfortable as she felt, wrapped securely in her husband’s warm embrace, Burnet still wondered what Kukui’s attachment to this place was.

“Honey?” she asked cautiously. “Where are we?”

“When I was growing up, I’d always come here if I just needed to get away from life for a while. Being here just makes me feel connected to the spirit of Alola and never fails to put my heart at peace. It’s such a beautiful night, and I thought it was time to share this secret with you.” Burnet smiled.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” She took a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to fill her lungs before releasing it. Above them, the sun hadn’t completely set yet, but the first stars had already appeared. She laid down, gently tugging Kukui down with her, and together they gazed up at the sky. The sun may have set on their time with Ash Ketchum, but a new dawn would soon begin for the two professors.


	3. Baby Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Professors open a special gift on Christmas morning. Post-series
> 
> Holiday Challenge #9 - Blanket   
> https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/189657645873/so-the-wonderful-kidwesthope16-suggested-these

* * *

“Oh, Honey!” Burnet exclaimed opening the tiny box containing the beautiful silver earrings her husband had given her for Christmas. “They’re beautiful! thank you so much!” She wrapped her arms around Kukui, who was kneeling next to her chair.

“You’re very welcome,” he whispered into her ear, returning the embrace.

“I love them. It’s so nice to get something specifically for me.” She hesitated for a moment. “Not that I’m ungrateful for all of the baby supplies I’ve received,” she said quickly, gesturing toward the pile of unwrapped gifts in front of her. “I just…”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” Kukui reassured, squeezing her hand. “I understand what you mean.” He glanced at the pile. “We have some amazing friends, don’t we?”

“We do. This baby is going to be so spoiled if we aren’t careful.”

“Is Lusamine still planning an elaborate baby shower for you?”

“I think so, but she wants it to be a surprise, so I don’t know when, where, or how she’s going to do it.” Burnet sighed. “I tried to tell her not to go out of her way, but you know how she is.”

“Yeah,” Kukui agreed. “I hardly doubt that woman has ever half-assed anything in her life.” Burnet laughed.

“Nope, she always puts everything she’s got into everything she does.” Feeling something brush her leg, Burnet looked down to see Munchlax holding a large gift carefully wrapped in Pikachu printed paper.

“Munch!” he chirped, holding the box out to her. Kukui sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“Whoops, guess I missed one. Who’s it from?” Burnet took the gift, which was surprisingly heavy and flipped over the tag. She smiled.

“Ash and Delia Ketchum.” Kukui’s face lit up.

“Oh right! Open it up! Let’s see what they sent!” Burnet carefully removed the paper in an attempt to avoid ripping any more of the adorable paper than necessary. The first item she pulled out was an orange maternity dress. The fabric was soft to the touch and dotted with white and yellow daisies.

“Aww! Honey, look at it! I love it.” Burnet glanced at her husband whose attention had been captured by the next item in the box.

“How much you wanna bet Ash picked this out?” Kukui asked, reaching into the box and holding up a Pikachu onesie, complete with a hood, ears, and tail. As he lifted it up, a note fluttered to the floor. Burnet picked it up and flipped it over. It was written in a messy scrawl that she quickly identified as Ash’s. She read it aloud.

_Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet:_

_Pikachu and I found this during our travels in Galar and thought you might like it for the baby. I hope it reminds you of us. We miss you a lot. Tell my Pokémon that I also miss them. I’ll try to visit real soon!_

_Love, Ash_

“God, I miss that boy,” Kukui sighed after Burnet had finished reading. Burnet sniffed and wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand, alarming Kukui.

“Honey? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?” Burnet couldn’t help but chuckle at Kukui’s overprotective tendencies.

“Everything’s fine,” She said calmly, placing her hand gently on his chest. “I just love him and miss him too.”

“He’ll always be our first kid, whether he knows it or not.” Burnet nodded. “He definitely taught us more than a thing or two about how to be a loving parent.” Kukui picked up the box and began gathering up the packaging before he noticed something else in the bottom of the box. “Here,” he said, passing the box back to his wife. “I think there’s one more surprise.”

Burnet reached into the box and pulled out a hand stitched white baby blanket. An embroidered pattern of Rowlet, Popplio and Litten lined the edges. Wrapped within the blanket’s folds was an envelope addressed to the Professors and “Baby Kukui.” The envelope contained a Christmas card, a couple pictures of Ash in Galar, and another handwritten note, this one written in delicate cursive.

_Professors,_

_I know that there is no material item in this world that can repay you two for everything you did for my son during his time in Alola, but I hope this letter will suffice. I was so excited to learn about your new addition to the family, and Ash and I wanted to send you a little care package as you begin this new chapter in your lives. I always worry about Ash when he’s traveling so far from home, but I could sleep soundly knowing he was in your care and having the best time of his life. He still talks about you all the time!_

_I wish you a happy holiday season and smooth delivery of your bundle of joy when the time comes. Don’t ever hesitate to contact Ash or myself. In my book, you are a part of the extended Ketchum family and we will always be here for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Delia Ketchum_

_P.S. I apologize for the slightly uneven stitching on the left side of the blanket. Ash insisted on helping, and let’s just say he hasn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet._

Burnet lowered the letter and glanced at her husband once she finished reading it aloud. Kukui was smiling, but his eyes glistened with tears. He cleared his throat.

“I guess our family just got even bigger, hmm?” Kukui asked, gently cupping Burnet’s face with his hands and kissing her. Burnet placed her hands over her stomach before looking up at her husband.

“Yes it has. And it’s only going to get bigger as time goes on.”

“As it should,” Kukui whispered. “Merry Christmas, Darling. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Makoa. She glanced down at her stomach. “We both love you too.”


	4. How Far You've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy some Proud Papa Hala instead of Proud Papa Kukui for a change!  
> I added a lot of my personal backstory for Kukui in this one. As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Prompt: https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/189748564283/pokeaniepisodes-kukui-isnt-the-only-proud

The enthusiastic cheers of the crowd filled the stadium, almost deafening Hala, as they eagerly awaited the results of the intense Z-Move clash. Hala had witnessed a substantial number of battles throughout his lengthy tenure as Melemele’s kahuna, but he’d never seen anything like the Alola League exhibition battle in his life, and he highly doubted that anything in the future would ever compare. Not only had Tapu Koko appeared in front of the thousands of spectators in Manalo Stadium, but the island deity had insisted on battling young Ash Ketchum, and under the command of a trainer no less! It was completely unheard of, and if the day’s events had involved any other two trainers, Hala would have insisted that he was dreaming. But he knew from firsthand experience that neither Ash Ketchum, nor Makoa Kukui were ordinary trainers.

Hala coughed as the dust from the battlefield swirled around him before it finally cleared. Ash and Pikachu were sitting on the ground, obviously wiped out after releasing such a powerful Z-Move, but Pikachu was not yet unable to battle. On the other side of the field, Makoa, still standing, but also winded, watched in shock as Tapu Koko collapsed in a heap on the ground. The whole stadium fell silent. Hala hesitated before making the final call.

“Tapu Koko is unable to battle! As such the winner is Ash Ketchum!” The stadium exploded with applause and cheers. Ash just stared at Hala, his eyes wide with disbelief until his exhaustion caught up with him and he collapsed, sprawled out on his back, eyes closed, with Pikachu on his chest as Tapu Lele’s shining scales rained down over the exhausted participants.

Across the field, Makoa had seemingly broken out of his trance and smiled, watching Ash and Pikachu celebrate their victory. He jogged over to where Tapu Koko lay, careful to avoid the pointed stones that now covered the battlefield and thanked the guardian for the battle, holding his hand out. Tapu Koko rose and watched Makoa for a moment before accepting the handshake and following him to the center of the field to congratulate Ash. Hala began to wonder if teaming up with Makoa had been the Tapu’s way of challenging Ash to a Grand Trial and rewarding Makoa for all the hard work he did to make the league happen. Turning his attention back to the field, Hala couldn’t help but chuckle watching the two opponents interact. In many ways it felt like he was looking at a mirror image of himself and Makoa when the latter was Ash’s age all those years ago. Before he exited the field, Makoa paused to survey the packed stadium with a satisfied smile on his face. Hala felt a wave of pride wash over him as he watched his former student bask in the joy of having brought his dreams to life. Hala was one of few people who knew how much he’d wanted to bring an official league to Alola, in fact, Hala had known the boy for his entire life and knew about all of the obstacles he’d had to face as a child and young adult.

* * *

Makoa’s parents had a complicated relationship, to say the least, and as a result, Hala, for much of the boy’s life filled the hole left by his biological father’s neglect and eventual abandonment. Makoa would often watch his battles, equipped with his Book of Pokémon Super Moves, given to him by Hala. He was an intelligent and curious little boy, who was always thirsty for new information about anything, be it Pokémon, moves, abilities, Alolan legends, and the Island Challenge. After his Island Challenge, Makoa traveled to Kanto to challenge the league, having always been fascinated by the idea of the Gym Challenge and League Tournaments in the regions outside of Alola. He’d performed exceptionally well for someone who had never left the secluded Alolan Islands before, winning the Indigo League Tournament and earning the chance to challenge the Elite Four. Hala fondly remembered how proud he and Makoa’s mother had been to learn of his success from Professor Oak. Shortly before Makoa began his Elite Four challenge, his mother became sick, but not wanting to distract him from his goal, refused to tell her son about her illness until it was too late. Less than a week after his devastating loss to Lance, the reigning Kanto champion, his mother succumbed to her illness.

Makoa struggled greatly after her death, and for quite a while, Hala worried that he’d never find his place in the world. Hala took him and his childhood best friend, Guzma, on as apprentices and trained them for several years, before Makoa decided to become a professor after a falling out with Guzma. He graduated with honors and was appointed Alola’s official Pokemon Professor and began teaching at the Pokémon School, but Hala still kept a close eye on him. On the surface, he seemed to be doing quite well for himself, but Hala knew that the deep wounds still had yet to heal.

* * *

And then he met Ash. A boy so much like himself, he was willing to do whatever he could to allow Ash to study in Alola, even if that meant allowing the boy to live with him. Hala and Samson had been unsure at first, but within a few weeks, it became clear that meeting Ash was his first step to recovery.

Hala remembered the first time Makoa had come to him with plans for the league. It was right after he and his class had returned a field trip in Kanto, which in itself, was also an out-of-character decision for Post-Indigo League Makoa. After his mother had passed while he was away, he swore he’d never return to Kanto, fearing that something else terrible would happen in Alola if he left.

And it was more than just the idea. Makoa had shown up with blueprints for a stadium, a smile that Hala hadn’t seen in years, and a revived childhood dream that Hala believed Makoa had long since forgotten. 

Ash had done more for Kukui than the boy could ever have imagined. Ash led him to the love of his life, to the fulfilment of his childhood dream, and most importantly, to a loving family. He finally done what Hala had failed to do all those years ago. While he knew that Makoa still had some inner demons left to face, his growth over the last year and a half were astonishing.

And Hala was so proud of his boy. 


	5. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More backstory! This one goes details the professors' first meeting. Lots of cheesy romance ahead. I don't have a ton of experience in that department, but I did my best! Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by: https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/190140348863/stay

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted around Burnet as she opened her eyes to the blinding light coming in from the skylight above her. Careful not to wake the three girls sleeping on the floor next to the couch, Burnet stood up slowly and quietly padded over to the ladder on the opposite side of the loft.

Kukui was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast, likely trying to repay her for making dinner the previous evening, and didn’t notice Burnet sneak into the kitchen and take a seat at the bar behind him.

“Morning,” she said quietly. Kukui visibly jumped, clearly not expecting anyone to be awake just yet.

“God, Burnet!” he exclaimed, scooping the bacon he’d accidently thrown out of the pan back in. “You scared me. What are you doing up so early?” She shrugged.

“I don’t know. I didn’t set my usual alarm this morning, but I guess my body has just gotten used to early mornings,” she paused, glancing at the coffee pot on the counter. “Or maybe I’m just ready for my morning cup of coffee.”

“Any of the kids up yet?” Kukui asked, flipping over the last of the bacon before reaching up to an overhead cabinet and removing a couple of coffee mugs. Burnet shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so. Want me to wake them?”

“Nah, let them sleep; I’m sure all that battle training last night tired them out. Here, drink as much as you want,” he added, sliding one mug across the counter towards her. “You and I are the only ones who drink it, and I’ve been trying to wean myself off of it.”

“Look at you, trying to be a responsible adult,” Burnet chuckled. “You were a mess when we first met.” Kukui’s face turned a light shade of pink and he returned his attention to the stove to prevent Burnet from seeing it.

“That was six years ago. Things have changed since then.”

“Oh, they have, have they? How so? Please tell me more.” Before Kukui could respond, Ash and the other boys raced into the kitchen in search of breakfast. He let out a relieved sigh, but caught Burnet’s eyes as he placed the stack of pancakes and plate of bacon on the counter. One look at Burnet’s smug smirk told him that she wasn’t done interrogating him, but he was grateful that she wasn’t going to bring up their past in front of the kids, but he agreed that the topic needed to be discussed eventually.

* * *

After breakfast, his students thanked him for having them over and headed home. Ash insisted on walking everyone home, leaving only the two professors standing outside the house.

“I suppose I should probably get going,” Burnet said, watching as the group of kids grew smaller and smaller on the horizon and turning to leave. “Come on, Munchlax.”

“Wait!” Kukui exclaimed. Burnet stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?” she asked, a coy smile spreading across her face. Kukui sighed.

“Stay?” Kukui asked, sounding a bit flustered. “For another cup of coffee, I mean. I don’t want any of it to go to waste.” Burnet let out an exaggerated sigh.

“All right, Makoa, let’s talk.” Kukui flinched at her use of his first name, but nodded, turning back to the house. He wanted to rekindle their relationship, and perhaps become more than just colleagues, but in order to do that, they would have to revisit he night they met.

Kukui hadn’t been completely honest with Ash when the boy had asked if he knew Burnet after seeing her on the news. They were fellow researchers, yes, but their relationship was a lot more complicated than that.

* * *

They had met six years ago at a research conference in Burnet’s home region of Unova. Burnet, at the time was a student at Castelia University, where the conference was being held, and Kukui, a student at Akala College, was presenting his master’s thesis on the effects of Z-Moves. Burnet had been dragged to his presentation by her best friend and future Unovan Pokémon professor, Aurea Juniper. Given that her studies focused on dimensional physics, she wasn’t expecting to be interested in the subject matter, but surprisingly had found herself captivated by Kukui’s confidence, smooth speaking voice, and overflowing passion for his work. Following the presentation, she and Aurea had gone out for drinks, only to find Kukui at the same bar. Aurea, having noticed Burnet’s not-so-subtle crush, called Kukui’s over to their table, not realizing that he’d had a little too much to drink. She excused herself and offered him her seat when he approached, a triumphant look on her face as she walked away from the table, leaving Burnet and Kukui alone, staring awkwardly at each other. Burnet cleared her throat before breaking the silence.

“Um… Hi. I’m Amber Burnet. I-I really enjoyed your lecture earlier. I mean… I’m not really that in to battling but…” she paused, desperately trying to control her racing thoughts. _God, I sound like an idiot! Why does he have to be so cute!_ To her surprise and relief, Kukui only smiled and chuckled lightly.

“I’m glad. The name’s Makoa Kukui. He leaned closer to her. “So, enough about me, what about you? What’s your story?”

“Me? Um… Okay. Well, I’m a physics major, originally from Striaton City here in Unova, and…” Her voice trailed off as she realized that Kukui was staring at her, a huge goofy grin plastered across his face. He sighed.

“You’re really beautiful,” he said, his words slurring together. It was at that moment that Burnet realized how intoxicated he was. Without warning, he leaned across the table in an attempt to kiss her. Surprised, panicked, and a bit tipsy herself, Burnet grabbed her glass off the table and threw the contents of her drink on Kukui, before grabbing her purse and sprinting for the women’s bathroom without looking back. Kukui stood there in shock, dripping wet, having come to his senses enough to realize what he had done, while the others in the bar looked on, with a variety of expressions on their faces ranging from confusion and shock to sympathy.

Burnet leaned against the locked door of the bathroom stall, panting. She heard the door to the bathroom open and for a moment worried that Kukui had followed her, before she heard a soft knock on the stall followed by Aurea’s voice.

“You okay, Amber?” she asked. “Can I come in?” Burnet nodded, although she knew Aurea couldn’t see her, and unlocked the door.

“I’m sorry, Amber,” Aurea began, draping an arm around her shoulder, her eyes filled with guilt. “This was all my fault. I had no idea he was such a creep.”

“Neither did I, but it wasn’t your fault. I was the one acting like a lovesick Lillipup. Anyway, I’m more embarrassed about how I responded. Do you think I should go apologize?” Aurea sighed and shrugged.

“If it makes you feel any better, go ahead, but I don’t see him apologizing for attempting to kiss you less than two minutes after meeting you.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. Come on, Amber. Let’s go home.” Aurea nudged her toward the bathroom door. Keeping their heads down, Burnet and Aurea quickly left the bar, trying to avoid attracting anymore unnecessary attention. Once outside, Burnet scanned her surroundings and was relieved to find no sign of Kukui. Tonight had been embarrassing, but she knew he lived in the far off Alola region, so her odds of seeing him again were incredibly low, or so she thought.

* * *

Five years went by, and Burnet had moved on. At least until she was offered a job at the Aether Foundation in Alola, and the memory came rushing back. After much debating with Aurea and Fennel, who had not been at the conference, but had been filled in on the events that had taken place, about whether or not to accept the job, Burnet ultimately decided to accept it. This position could be huge for her career; she couldn’t pass up the opportunity, and besides, what were the chances of running into to one particular individual out of all of Alola’s population?

Burnet quickly settled into her new life and routine in Alola. Her new boss, Lusamine, didn’t waste any time before putting her to work. Lusamine was friendly enough and extremely passionate about her work, but could also be pretty intense. Thankfully, the two women got along quite well, and before long, Burnet and Lusamine, along with Wicke, another one of her coworkers, became great friends. After a year at the foundation, she was nominated for, by Wicke and Lusamine, and won the Alola Woman of the Year Award, becoming both the first non-Alolan and scientist to win the prestigious award. Just when things seemed to be going her way, fate had to come in and complicate everything.

* * *

Following a sudden surge of Ultra Aura at the Altar of the Sun on Poni Island, the foundation recorded yet another surge the following day, this time on Melemele Island. Lusamine had suggested paying the regional professor a visit, so she, Burnet, Wicke, and Faba piled into the foundation’s helicopter and set off for the region’s main island. On the way, Burnet learned from Lusamine that the regional professor was also a school teacher at the Melemele Pokemon School that her daughter, Lillie attended. She raved about how great he was as a teacher, and how much Lillie loved having him as a teacher.

“He’s so handsome too! And young! Come to think of it, he’s probably around your age, Amber.” Burnet blinked at her boss. Was Lusamine really trying to set her up with this mystery professor? She was perfectly happy as she was now, practically married to her research, she didn’t need a relationship, especially not now, with the powerful Ultra Auras seemingly coming out of nowhere. There was research to be done!

Burnet was surprised to learn that the professor lived in a run-down shack on a beach instead of a lab, but that was nothing compared to the shock she received when she realized who the professor was. The man who opened the door and greeted them was none other than Makoa Kukui. She prayed that he wouldn’t remember her, but the way his eyes widened when he saw her, told Burnet that he hadn’t forgotten. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and invited the Aether team inside.

His home was cleaner than Burnet had expected, in fact, everything about him seemed cleaner and more put together than she had expected.

“So,” he began. “It’s nice to see you again, Lusamine. What brings you here today?” Though he’d asked the question, it seemed to Burnet that he already had some idea about why they were there, but nevertheless, he seemed interested in hearing it from them.

“Well,” Lusamine began, “I have to say, I feel like it would be more appropriate for our head interdimensional research to explain.” Lusamine gestured to Burnet before addressing Kukui again. “Professor Kukui, this is Professor Amber Burnet, the greatest authority of ultra-wormholes in the entire Alola region.” Burnet felt her face heat up at Lusamine’s praise.

“Nice to meet you,” Burnet said, extending her hand, but keeping her gaze low, trying to avoid eye contact. Kukui shook her hand, but said nothing, only nodding at her to continue. Burnet took a deep breath. “Well, our instruments at the Aether Foundation detected a rather large quantity of Ultra Aura on Melemele Island this morning. This follows another surge we investigated yesterday on Poni Island. We wanted to know if you knew anything or had seen anything strange.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Kukui started, his voice trailed off as it was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up outside. “I’ll be right back.” He turned and left the house, and Burnet heard him talking to someone outside. He returned a few moments later, flanked by two children.

“Lillie!” Lusamine exclaimed, throwing herself at the blonde haired girl who had tried to hide behind Kukui. Burnet recognized her immediately from the pictures in Lusamine’s office. It was her daughter, Lillie. While Lillie and her mother argued, Burnet considered the other child. His messy black hair and dark brown eyes were extremely similar to Kukui’s, leading Burnet to wonder if this boy was Kukui’s son. He looked to be about Lillie’s age, which wpuld put him at around ten or eleven years. Quickly doing the math in her head, she determined that Kukui would have had to have been a teenager when the boy was born. Remembering their previous encounter, she didn’t think the idea of him having had an illegitimate child at a young age was all that farfetched.

“Hey, Ash?” Kukui prompted the boy gently. “They’re here to see Nebby. Can you get it out, please?”

_Nebby?_ Burnet thought. _What is he talking about?”_

“No problem, Professor.” The boy, Ash, Kukui had called him. Carefully removed his backpack and gently placed it on the floor before kneeling beside it. Reaching into it, he pulled out a small, purple, cloudlike creature. _A Pokemon?_ Burnet wondered. It certainly didn’t look like one she’d ever seen before. Whatever it was, Ash carefully cradled it in his arms, glancing uncertainly at Kukui. Sensing Ash’s confusion, Kukui placed a hand on Ash’s shoulder and gestured towards her.

“Ash, this is Professor Burnet, a researcher from the Aether Foundation, and,” he turned to Lusamine, “this is the President of the Aether Foundation and Lillie’s mother Lusamine.”

“It’s great to meet you, Ash.” Lusamine said, shaking Ash’s hand. She turned to Wicke and Faba standing behind her. “Meet the rest of my team. This is Wicke and Faba, the vice branch chief and branch chief of the Foundation respectively.”

* * *

Once everyone was acquainted with one another, Burnet ran some tests on the mysterious Pokemon the kids called Nebby and determined that it was indeed an Ultra Beast and the source of the Ultra Aura surge. Lusamine agreed to allow Ash to look after Nebby, since the Ultra Beast seemed to have already bonded with him, but had asked Burnet to check in on them periodically. Burnet knew this agreement would lead to many more encounters with Kukui, but she had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Burnet often visited Kukui’s to check on Nebby. She learned that Ash was not Kukui’s son, but one of his students. Ash was from the Kanto region, but had wanted to remain in Alola after visiting the region on vacation. She wondered why Kukui had agreed to take care of a child, but she also had to admit that Kukui seemed to have grown up over the past six years, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was still somewhat attracted to him. When Lusamine invited Lillie’s class to visit the foundation, Burnet met the rest of his students, all of which had nothing but good things to say about their teacher. As her “data dates” with Nebby continued, Burnet found herself wondering if she’d been too quick to judge Kukui all those years ago. So when the opportunity to spend some more time with him arose in the form of his students’ sleepover, Burnet agreed to spend the night.

Between Kiawe using a Z-Move in the house, and her Munchlax eating the dinner they had so carefully prepared, it had been an interesting night to say the least. But she’d had fun. So much fun. More fun than she’d ever had since she moved to Alola, but things were still awkward between her and Kukui, and she knew they had to address what happened all those years ago.

“Alright, Makoa,” she replied. “Let’s talk.” _I’m ready now,_ she added silently.

* * *

Burnet made herself comfortable on the sofa while Kukui poured more coffee for both of them. He handed a mug to her and sat down across from her. As Burnet took a sip, Kukui, having placed his mug on the table, began nervously wringing his hands together.

“I’m so sorry for what happened in that bar. I don’t blame you for acting weird and nervous around me. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you, but you just looked so beautiful, and I was so drunk but…” he paused to catch his breath. “I really did like you back then, and I don’t think I ever really stopped.” His gaze shifted to floor, not meeting Burnet’s eyes. For a moment, Burnet just stared at him, not knowing how to respond. She took a deep breath.

“That’s definitely not what I expected to hear from you, but I’m flattered, and I can relate.” Kukui lifted his head, meeting her eyes this time.

“Really.”

“Yeah. “I mean you went about it the wrong way, but we were both young and stupid,” she paused, trying to choose her words carefully. “Albeit, you more than me.” Kukui chuckled slightly in agreement. “Anyway, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know the real you over the last few weeks.” Kukui nodded.

“As have I.” Burnet smiled. Suddenly feeling more confident, she reached across the table and took one of his hands in hers.

“Can we just start over, Makoa?”

“I’d like that a lot, Amber. Thanks for staying and giving me a second chance. Just one question though.”

“Hmm?”

“May I kiss you?” Both adults exploded into laughter and Burnet reached across the table and threw her arms around his neck. Once Kukui caught his breath, he gently cupped Burnet’s face in his hands and kissed her softly. “Was that okay?” Kukui asked, once they pulled apart.”

“Not just okay. Absolutely perfect.”

“So no unexpected coffee showers?” Burnet laughed.

“Not today.” Burnet rested her head on his shoulder. “Hopefully never again.”

“Stay with me?” Kukui smiled.

“Of course,” Burnet replied. “As long as you want me to.”


End file.
